Cherry Blossom
by kr-han
Summary: Akihabara, dan pohon sakura. Warna merah muda yang membawa kesenduan. Seorang laki-laki yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh masa lalu.


**Cherry Blossom**

 **written by Khairunnisa Han**

 **Uchiha Sasuke | Haruno Sakura  
Uzumaki Naruto**

 **charaters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _Seperti ada kisah sedih yang tergurat di sini … lama sekali._

 _._

warn: alur campuran, double pov

.

DLDR-RnR

* * *

.

.

.

Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya. Gadis cantik, tubuhnya proporsional, dan aku menyukai warna mata, serta rambutnya. Matanya hijau dan selalu memancarkan sinar gembira. Surainya sewarna dengan sakura, mungkin diwarnai; tapi aku tak tahu pasti. Aku hanya mengerti satu hal, bahwa gadis tanpa nama itu sangat cantik.

" _Kirei_ …."

Gumaman kecil itu menyihirku. Suaranya pelan sekali saat itu, terdengar lembut. Tapi aku yakin, gadis itu memiliki sisi lain dari dalam dirinya. Sisi yang menurutku menarik. Saat itu senyumannya membuat perutku bergejolak, dan pipiku terasa panas. Aku mungkin … menyukainya pada pandangan pertama.

Satu hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah, fakta bahwa kami akan memulai tahun ajaran baru di sekolah yang sama. Aku, dan dia.

Kelopak sakura berjatuhan, berdansa bersama angin sebelum jatuh mencium aspal dan trotoar. Ada satu kelopak sakura yang menempel di rambut merah jambu yang terlihat halus itu. "Nona, maaf …," aku meraih kelopak itu, dan membuatnya terbang ke sisi lain. Padahal, kelopak itu terlihat serasi dengan rambutnya.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan _beberapa_ helai rambutnya menampar wajahku dengan halus. Wanginya seperti permen karet. Dia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang cantik, kemudian membungkuk di depanku. " _Arigatou ne_ …err?" dia menggantung kalimatnya seperti itu, umum sekali.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uchiha- _san_!" dia tersenyum, dan itu senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Tapi bahkan, aku belum mengetahui namanya saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu namanya … aku hanya tahu dia ada di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Kami ada di halte saat itu, menunggu bus kami datang seraya menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Seperti ada dua keindahan di dekatku, bunga sakura, dan gadis ini. Gadis yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya, dan aku tak berani bertanya siapa. Bagiku, dia adalah musim semi.

-o-

Ting … nong.

Ting … nong.

Bel apartemen terus berbunyi. Tapi pemuda di dalamnya bak tak mendengar apa pun. Dia tetap diam, sementara jemarinya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol _joystick_. Dilihat dari penampilannya, entahlah apa yang harus digambarkan. Wajah itu tampan, sungguh; dengan mata yang tajam dan berwarna hitam pekat, bibir tipis, rahang yang tegas; dia seutuhnya tampan. Tapi dia terlihat lusuh dengan kaus, dan celana yang entah berapa hari tidak diganti, juga rambut panjang yang kusut masai. Bersyukur, dia tidak memiliki brewok yang menyeramkan.

Brugh.

Seseorang yang tidak sabaran membuka pintu dengan paksa. Surai pirangnya menyembul di balik pintu yang hampir rusak, dan iris sewarna langit itu menyusuri ruangan dalam apartemen. Hingga akhirnya Pemuda Pirang berhasil menemukan temannya –ya, temannya dalam keadaan berantakan entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau bukan bayi besar yang harus kuperhatikan setiap hari!" berteriak frustasi. "Dengar, _Teme_ , umur kita sudah 25 tahun! D-u-a p-u-l-u-h l-i-m-a, dan kau masih belum melupakan kejadian itu? Sudah 5 tahun, hei, kau dengar aku?!" dia benar-benar kehabisan akal dengan temannya, si Tuan Berantakan ini.

"Hn," pemuda itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang biasanya.

Pemuda Pirang duduk di sebelah temannya itu, mengamati _joystick_ satu lagi yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Kau masih memainkan _joystick_ yang sama, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatmu _joy_ (gembira) bukan?" dia mendesah kecewa. "Ayolah, di luar sana musim panas. Kita seharusnya ke pantai, akan ada banyak gadis berbi—"

Jduk.

"Dasar Mesum!" pemuda itu adalah pelaku pelemparan _joystick_ tak berdosa. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan teman pirangnya itu. " _Dobe_ … apa tidak sebaiknya kau membunuhku?" entah berapa kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama.

Pemuda Pirang menautkan alisnya. "Di mana temanku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yan jenius?" dia melempar bantal pada temannya itu. Tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat seseorang yang tidak fokus limbung.

Uchiha Sasuke … pemuda itu terdiam memunggungi sahabat kuningnya itu. Tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. "Uchiha Sasuke, sudah mati …." Bergumam sendiri. Sasuke berjongkok, memeluk lututnya sebelum dia menangis dalam diam entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Sobat."

-o-

Aku sama sekali tidak satu kelas dengannya, atau jika kami sekelas maka akan terdengar klise. Aku sibuk sekali melihat-lihat seisi kantin, mencari di mana gadis itu. Gadis yang akan kupanggil dengan nama, _Sakura_. Karena kami bertemu di mana bunga sakura bermekaran, dan jatuh; dan warna rambutnya sewarna dengan sakura.

Jadi, di mana Sakura-ku berada …?

Aku tidak menemukannya sekarang, yang kutemukan justru Naruto. Bukan, bukan _naruto_ yang ada di _ramen_ ; tapi ini Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat kuningku yang kutemui sejak, entahlah berapa lama. Lihat si Kuning itu, melihati Hyuuga Hinata (atau lebih tepatnya payudaranya) dengan ekspresi aneh. Perlu kukatakan kalau Naruto itu mesum, dan dia adalah pemain yang handal. Dia sanggup memacari un … mungkin, 7 gadis sekaligus. Aneh.

Ya …kuakui Hyuuga Hinata itu cantik, tapi jelas lebih cantik Saku –Sakura! Aku berhasil menemukannya. Rasa dari melihat Sakura di tengah lautan manusia ini melebihi rasa senangku mengalahkan Naruto dalam bermain _playstation_.

Sakura berjalan lagi bersama teman kuningnya. Maksudku, seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna kuning. Itu kesamaan kami yang berikutnya. Kami memiliki teman yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning, dan mata biru. Itu kebetulan yang aneh.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Dia ada di depanku sekarang, dan menyapa. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sampai kulirik Naruto dan memberi kode _bagaimana_. Sayangnya si Kuning itu tidak menyadari kodeku sama sekali. Sial. "Uh-huh," aku hanya dapat bergumam singkat, dan membuatku terlihat dingin di matanya.

"Kau selalu begitu ya, Uchiha- _san_. Aku harus kembali bersama si Gendut itu ya, kalau tidak dia akan marah seperti babi." Sakura berbalik, dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Di samping si Kuning Mesum ini. Sial.

Naruto melihatku dengan sorot mata jahilnya. "Sesekali, hadapi gadis dengan caramu sendiri, _Teme_!" dan dia selalu memanggilku begitu, terhitung sejak kami kelas 4. Sementara aku akan memanggilnya dengan … _Dobe_. Sempurna, bukan?

… dan ya, aku dibawa Naruto ke sini, bodohnya memang karena aku mengikutinya. Maid Café memang terkenal di distrik ini. Tahu Akihabara, 'kan? Aku hanya perlu sekitar 15 menit dari Stasiun Tokyo, dan berjalan-jalan sejauh … entahlah. Intinya, aku ada di salah satu Maid Café yang menjamur di sini.

Jujur, melihat gadis-gadis dengan rambut dicat dan seragam pelayan itu sedikit membuatku bahagia. Mereka terlihat cantik, menggemaskan, dan seksi. Bagaimana pun aku adalah laki-laki dan tertarik dengan perempuan.

" _Okaerinasaimasu_ , _Goshujin_ - _sama_!" pelayan yang meyapa dengan nada ramah sudah biasa terdengar. Kami diberinya sapu tangan, dan dipersilahkan duduk. Bisa dipastikan kalau Naruto adalah salah satu yang bahagia dengan keberadaan café semacam ini.

"Uchiha- _san_ …."

Aku jelas-jelas kenal suara itu. Wangi permen karet yang sama, mata hijau yang sama, dan rambut merah jambu yang sama … Sakura. Jadi, apa ini salah satu alasan dari rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu? Karena dia seorang … _maid_.

"Ini agak memalukan, bukan?"

"Tidak." Aku menyahut dengan cepat. Jelas tidak memalukan, karena Sakura tampak sangat cantik di mataku. "Aku ingin _americano_ ," dan mengatakan keinginanku dengan cepat. "Beri si Mesum ini tiramisu, kurasa itu cukup."

Sakura meninggalkan mejaku dengan suara kekehan yang amat pelan. Dia terlihat imut, dan manis. Jika saja aku mampu mengutarakan perasaan yang campur aduk ini … tapi jika kunyatakan, semuanya akan berubah menjadi terlalu cepat baginya, dan mungkin kami akan berlagak menjauhi satu sama lain. Terdengar menyeramkan.

Jadi aku menunggu Sakura membawakan nampan berisi _americano_ dan tiramisu. Andaikan dia jadi istriku … oh, itu sudah terlalu jauh. Aku memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, saat dia menaruh nampan dengan hati-hati, dan melalukan semua dengan lembut. "Untukmu, _Goshujin_ - _sama_."

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku, Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _sa_ —"

"– _kun_."

Terdengar seperti pemaksaan mungkin, tapi aku ingin mendapatkan panggilan yang lebih akrab dari Sakura. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dan siapa pun tak ingin gagal dalam cinta pertamanya. Jadi di sini aku, menempatkan dalam zona nyamanku.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Panggil saja aku—"

"Sakura."

Sakura terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Biasanya, para pelayan akan memperlakukan tamu seperti seorang _master_ , tapi Sakura memperlakukan aku (dan Naruto) seperti teman. Dia kemudian pergi, dan aku dapat melihat punggungnya menjauh. Bahkan dari belakang, dia tetap cantik.

" _Teme_ , kau suka dia 'kan?"

"Tch. Diam kau, _Dobe_."

-o-

"Abunya …," pemuda itu terdiam memandang ke laut luas dari bibir pantai. Biji mata hitamnya menatap kosong hamparan air itu. Tersenyum kecut. Memori seakan merangkak naik ke otaknya, berebut untuk muncul ke permukaan secara bersamaan. Hingga semuanya berpilin jadi satu, dan membuat penat.

Pemuda Pirang menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Kau punya aku, Sobat. Si Kuning Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak akan ada masalah!" entah berapa kali pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengucap kalimat yang sama, nyatanya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Terduduk di atas pasir nan lembut bak es krim, membiarkan ombak menjilat-jilat ujung kakinya. Dia duduk seperti orang frustasi. Kegagalan besar untuk pertama kalinya telah meruntuhkan tembok kokoh Uchiha. Jelas itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Musim semi akan ada lagi, bunga akan bermekaran lagi; di luar sana ada banyak gadis, setidaknya pilihlah satu. Aku yakin, ada saatnya musim dingin berkepanjangan dalam hatimu itu, bisa berubah menjadi musim semi lagi." Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Menggerak-gerakan kakinya, bermain dengan ombak yang begulung-gulung.

Sasuke menunduk, membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi wajah. "Kau selalu optimis …." Berujar dengan pelan. Nadanya masih sama datar dengan lima tahun lalu, dan Naruto telah lelah untuk mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Kau sahabatku … dan aku yakin kau akan berubah."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan di trotoar berdua, dengan menenteng sepatu, berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Ada pasir di celana dan ujung-ujung baju mereka. Naruto terus berusaha membuat suasana menyenangkan sepanjang mereka berjalan –sepanjang matahari kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tapi semua tetap saja begitu, hingga entah sudah berapa kali angin dingin berhembus.

"Ayo ke Maid Café lagi?!" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, kemudian menengadah memandang kanvas luas yang gelap dengan semburat oranye itu. Terseyum kecil, menutup mata dan merasakan angin bermain di sela-sela rambutnya. "Boleh juga …,"

-o-

Aku menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah. Sudah setengah jam terlewat, dan dia tidak juga ke luar. Kakiku hampir kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Aku yakin … mungkin dia sedang merayu gadis-gadis seperti biasa. Cih, seperti tampan saja.

Tapi … kurasa setengah jam waktu yang pantas untuk menunggu seseorang jika dia bukan Naruto. Melainkan Sakura. Aku rasa, kesemutanku sudah sembuh. Tanpa sadar juga, senyuman terkembang di wajahku. Sangat jarang, karena kata mereka … aku datar.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan bibir _peach_ -nya terlihat menarik di mataku. Dia benar-benar definisi dari kata _cantik_. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, dan itu bukan hal yang salah. "Hai, Sakura!" aku hanya dapat menyapanya.

"Mau ikut aku … ke tempat kerjaku?" kepalanya menunduk, menatap tanah berlapis semen yang dipijaknya. Mungkin dia gugup, dan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku mendongak, memandang langit biru dan awan yang sedang bergerak-gerak di atas sana. Tersenyum kecil, senyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Boleh juga …,"

Jadi, di sinilah aku tanpa si Kuning itu. Maid Café tempat Sakura bekerja, tapi dia tidak bekerja hari ini. Dia adalah pelanggan bersamaku. Seperti sebuah kencan. Aku dengan berani membuka mulut, karena kami hanya saling diam memandangi _strawberry cheesecake_ di depan kami. "Sakura …,"

Gadis itu mendongak, menatapku dengan sorot penasaran. Dia bertanya kenapa.

"Aku … mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku serius soal ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Gagal paham maksud dari ucapanku, sepertinya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, dan menyuapkan _strwawberry cheesecake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Ano_ … _suki dakara_ …,"

Angin pun berhembus. Membawa kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan, bermain di kanvas biru yang luas. Deru mesin kendaraan terdengar lebih keras, dan pelayan lain masih sibuk mondar-mandir melayani tamu. Aku, dan Sakura hanya di sini. Diam mematung tanpa ada suara lagi di antara kami. Senyap.

-o-

Dua sekawan itu berjalan berdua, menyusuri trotoar Akihabara. Mencari kembali Maid Café yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama. Itu sudah lama sekali … sejak mereka terakhir kali ke sana, dengan setelan jas hitam-hitam. Setidaknya mereka tidak lupa jalan, dan masih bisa sampai di sana.

Gemerincing bel terdengar saat mereka membuka pintu. " _Okaerinasaimasu_ , _Goshujin_ - _sama_!" dan sebuah sambutan yang umum terdengar. Seorang pelayan memberi mereka sapu tangan, dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Tolong dua _americano_!" Naruto yang memesan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang ke luar kaca jendela. Ada angin yang berhembus, mengajak daun-daun menari di udara. Mungkin ada bunyi serangga musim panas yang pelan sekali terdengar, tertutup oleh deru mesin kendaraan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat, sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

Di sini, mereka hanya dua orang pemuda setengah matang dengan dua cangkir _americano_ yang masih mengepul. Naruto mulai menyesap _americano_ -nya pelan-pelan. "Masih memikirkan Sakura, hei, Sasuke?" untuk kali ini, dia memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya.

Sasuke menunduk. Melihat kopi miliknya dengan tatapan sendu. Oh lihat ada awan mendung di _onyx_ pemuda itu. "Dia … yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan, Naruto." Mereka saling panggil nama masing-masing, dan itu sangat jarang terjadi.

Naruto memandang langit-langit café. "Ketika satu kelopak sakura gugur, maka akan ada banyak bunga sakura lain bermekaran, bukan hanya sekedar kelopak. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?" Naruto kembali menyesap _americano_ itu.

"Dimengerti."

Naruto mendesah pelan atas jawaban Sasuke. Tidak, tidak satu pun dari jawaban Sasuke yang memuaskannya selama … entah sudah berapa tahun terlewat. Tidak pernah berubah sejak hari itu, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi sebenarnya.

-o-

Musim semi datang lagi, dan usiaku sekarang sudah dua puluh tahun. Sudah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, dan perlu diketahui kalau dia adalah kekasihku sekarang ini. Setelah pernyataan yang kubuat hari itu … dan menunggu tiga tahun terlewati, dan akhirnya terjawab.

Kami berjalan berdua di taman bermain ini. Hanya berdua, dan aku mengamit tangannya. Tangan yang halus, dengan jari-jari yang lentik. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara gadis merawat tangan mereka. Itu menjadi nilai tambah bagi Sakura yang berikutnya. Ya, Sakura.

"Sakura …,"

Sakura hanya memandangiku dengan mata hijau lembutnya. Saat itu kami berciuman, dengan sepenuh hati kami. Tanpa paksaan. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan dia meremat tanganku. Rasanya seperti surga, ditambah bunga sakura … yang menjadi favoritku dengan Sakura.

… dan sekarang kami ada di atas motor. Aku senang merasakan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangku. Itu rasa yang membahagiakan. Tapi itu tak lama, karena yang kulihat mendadak hanya cahaya terang di tengah gelap, dan kemudian benar-benar gelap. Aku juga tidak tahu, di mana Sakura berada …?

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku di sini, di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan tercium jelas, dan semua didominasi warna putih. Kenapa harus warna putih? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang aku rasakan hanya pegal, dan aku mendadak penasaran, berapa lama aku terbaring di sini.

"S-a-s-u-k-e! KAWAN KAU SUDAH SADAR!" Naruto masuk dengan wajah yang begitu gembira, dan aku benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi di sini. "Puji Tuhan, aku sudah menunggu lama. _Teme_ , kau benar-benar bangun! Tuhan, terima kasih!"

"… menunggu lama …?"

"Empat bulan, Sasuke! Empat bulan aku menunggu kau sadar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ke luar dari Maid Café, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke pantai yang dikunjungi kemarin, kemarin lusa, dan kemarinnya lagi. Mereka sering ke sana, untuk _menjenguk_ seseorang. Sasuke berjongkok di bibir pantai, menyapa ombak yang bergelung menyapanya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang ke atas, ke langit bertabur bintang.

"Aku ingat, di sini abu milik Sakura dihanyutkan …," Naruto mendesah pelan. Menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Emosi itu benar-benar menguras habis hatinya, membawa rasa panas naik ke wajah, dan menumpahkannya melalui mata.

Sementara Sasuke tak memperdulikan si Kuning itu. Dia hanya diam melihati ombak yang berebut menjilati ujung-ujung jari kakinya. Tersenyum kecil. "Sakura, apa kau merindukanku? Karena aku sangat merindukanmu …."

Naruto hanya membiarkan sahabatnya bermonolog. Pemuda itu lantas berbaring, bersiap mendengar tiap kata yang meluncur melalui bibir tipis Sasuke, seraya memandangi bintang yang berserakan di atas sana.

" _Suki dakara ne_ … Sakura,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **author's note  
**

 _Cerita tahun 2015, buat lomba. Menang. Haha. Udah lama pengen taro sini, tapi kehalang Ipo-chan, dan baru donlot anonymoX padahal taunya udah dari lama banget :( yah ginilah. Akhirnya bisa balik share di sini lagi setelah sekian lama duh.  
_

 _Btw, salam kenal lagi ya. Aku Han dan aku masih SMA hohoho xD aku ada juga di wattpad dengan username yang sama (kr-han) dan di AO3 (kr_han). Kalo mau tau aku ngapain aja di wattpad dan AO3, sama-sama ngeshare FF kok, cuma beda fandom aja. Di dua tempat itu aku setia sama EXO dan NCT._

 _Segitu aja. Jangan lupa leave a feed back after read, ok?_


End file.
